Hoarded
by Bubblies
Summary: Callie/Arizona. Set later in season 11. The on and off relationship has got to be too much and Callie and Arizona decide to call it quits. Or so they think. I suck at Summaries.


Probably a short one.  
>This is set little bit further into season 11.<p>

I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters...

**Hoarded.**

_**Chapter One.**_

"I can't keep doing this. This on and off. Hot and cold. I can't do this forever. I miss the warmth. The stable. The way we used to be."

Arizona felt Callie's words echo through her. They didn't hit anything that hurt, or cause anything to break. They left no mark. Nothing. She wasn't going to be the one to call it, but she knew it was over, and she wasn't going to fight it. Fighting is what got them here. The second baby, her fellowship, Callie's research. It all formed a padded barrier of numbness and apathy around her heart where the passion and excitement use to be. Held there by the sticky adhesive properties of her fling and the leg.

She loved Callie, but it all seemed too broken, and neither of them knew how to fix it.

* * *

><p>They had been separated before, but this time it was different. There were no alternating feelings of hopefulness and hopelessness. There was no feeling of being sorry. No trying to make it right. This was it. Callie kept the house and paid Arizona out her share, they agreed on a custody arrangement for Sophia, and Arizona set herself up in a downstairs apartment not far from the hospital. She made sure it had small yard out the back so she could set up a swing set for Sophia.<p>

The first month went by fairly smoothly. Arizona kept herself busy with work and Sophia. She adequately wore herself out enough each night before bed so she could fall straight to sleep without focusing on the side of the side of the bed that lacked her wife's presence. Or anyone's presence.

* * *

><p>Besides picking up and dropping of Sophia, Callie and Arizona had done a fairly good job of avoiding each other. That is until a 9 year old with two broken tibia, a broken fibula, a dislocated hip, and six broken ribs was rolled in.<p>

"What have we got?" Arizona caught up to Callie's quick stride as her ex-wife wheeled the bed through the halls towards an operating room.  
>"Nine year old. Tristan. Dad says he fell off the back of a truck. I'd say he ran over him. Broken ribs, dislocated hip, and two mangled legs. Page Karev and Wilson for me."<p>

Arizona did so promptly, and then scrubbed in. Soon, a whole team of surgeons and scrub nurses were there trying to get the kid back into one piece.

Their marriage might have been over, and their friendship gone, but Arizona watched Callie with awe as she worked on that child. She was one skilled ortho-God. And she looked hot doing it. With that thought, Arizona felt a little stab of loss. She shook it off and got back to the job at hand.

* * *

><p>"Arizona Robbins?" She was startled by the sound of her name coming from behind her. It was late and there weren't many people left in the peds ward who weren't sound asleep, or hadn't yet woken up from the anesthesia, like Tristan, whom she was checking in on.<p>

"Yes?"

"Lara Baker. I'm a social worker here at the Hospital. Usually I'm in oncology, but tonight I was sent down here." Arizona extended her hand to young woman. She had short, brown hair, blue eyes and a warm smile. She was sporting a gray blazer over a spotted, collared shirt. She withdrew her hand from her jeans' pocket and shook Arizona's.

"Nice to meet you. Isn't it out of business hours? It's dark outside."

"I'm finished for the day, but I was given this kid's case and I didn't get a chance to come here earlier, so I thought I'd drop by now."

"Oh, well he's still out of it. But surgery went great. He should be fine."

"It's okay, I actually came to see you. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of my presence. I will be back tomorrow though. I'd like to speak to him and his parents at some point."

Arizona looked concerned, "Is that why you're here? You think they did it?"

"I'm just here to make sure everything's okay. We can discuss this later though, I have to get going."

Lara extended her hand to shake Arizona's again. "It was lovely to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lara smiled as she left. It sent a playful tingle through Arizona's body. She grinned to herself as she turned back to checking on Tristan's vitals.

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
